


Stars and Spies Episode 2

by StarsandSpiesProject



Series: Stars and Spies, Season 1 [2]
Category: Original Work, Stars and Spies
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Sci-Fi, Spies, Stars, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSpiesProject/pseuds/StarsandSpiesProject
Summary: A young girl named Annabel discovers a supernatural light in the shape of a star of ruby red. Things go wrong and she nearly disappears from her family because of it.In the meanwhile, a spy organization called Silver Headquarters are also seeking the red star and the owner before a heinous group called G Headquarters come to claim the red star for themselves.4 years later, 13-year-old Annabel is desperate to seek the truth based on the events of her nearly disappearing at age 9 and the origins of the red star with the help of her sisters Tessa and Marsha, who also have supernatural stars of their own. After moving out of their old home and moving into a new home and school, Annabel encounters an aloof teenage girl named Jasmine, who happens to be a member of Silver Headquarters.Jasmine might have the answers that Annabel is seeking. Unfortunately, G Headquarters are also chasing down Annabel, so the man in charge of Silver Headquarters, Alejandro tries to protect her by escaping the place.Once the girls understand their responsibilities as a star owner, they will be needing to train to become spies and end the organization of G headquarters before Annabel and her family gets hurt.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Stars and Spies, Season 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067273





	Stars and Spies Episode 2

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - CLASSROOM 302 - DAYTIME]

{Annabel is looking around the classroom whilst sitting down. She’s noticed that everyone had literally stopped moving and stood completely still like statues. The whole environment suddenly became colder.}

ANNABEL:  
Hello? 

{The camera spots to three classmates as an example and the teacher, all frozen in place. She gets up from the chair and examines one student by waving her hand in front of his face. He doesn’t blink, so she shakes his shoulders.}

ANNABEL:  
(Urgently) Come on… Answer me!

{She shakes him so hard that he falls off the chair. Annabel reaches out and tries to prevent the teen boy from falling, but it was too late. He lands on the floor with the same facial expression.}

ANNABEL:  
(Gasps) Oh! I am so sorry! 

{She bends her knees and continues to shake him by his shoulders, however, the teen boy still doesn’t respond.} 

ANNABEL:  
I gotta find the others…

{She then runs outside the classroom door and desperately searches for her sisters.}

ANNABEL:  
Tessa!

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - CLASSROOM 204 - DAYTIME]

{Tessa is absolutely horrified as she sees all of her classmates frozen in place. Their facial expressions seem more unsettling and icy cold as if they had turned into frozen corpses. She runs to her history teacher and shakes him by the shoulders.}

TESSA:  
(Pleading) Please sir, you have to snap out of it! 

{He doesn’t respond.}

TESSA:  
Sir? 

{She turns around to face her classmates.}

TESSA:  
Anybody? 

{There is nothing but pure silence. The pure silence is then disturbed by Tessa's heavy breathing. She places her hand on her chest and walks up towards a wall backwards. She trembles in fear, shutting her eyes tight, until…}

ANNABEL:  
(In the background) Tessa?

TESSA:  
Annabel?! 

{She runs out of the classroom to follow the noise.}

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - CLASSROOM 405 - DAYTIME]

{Marsha appears to be sleeping on her desk. Gracia spots her sleeping.}

GRACIA:  
Eh.... Ummm... Marsha? 

{She doesn't respond.}

GRACIA:  
Marsha!

{Marsha wakes up almost instantly.}

MARSHA:  
Yes!

{Her eyes are wide open as she sees everyone frozen in place like live statues.}

MARSHA:  
W-what's going on? Why has everyone stopped moving all of a sudden?

GRACIA:  
You have to come with me. And bring that.... with you. 

{She runs outside without hesitation.}

MARSHA:  
Wait! 

{Quickly puts all of her stuff in her bag and runs out of the classroom with her.} 

MARSHA:  
Where are you going?

GRACIA:  
We have to be quick! Alejandro will explain everything.

MARSHA:  
Who's Alejandro? What's going on?

GRACIA:  
Wait till' later!

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - HALLWAY FLOOR 3 - DAYTIME]

ANNABEL:  
(Shouts in desperation) Tessa! Marsha! 

{She covers her mouth quickly.} 

ANNABEL:  
Please answer me…. Anyone?!

{She starts breathing heavily, whilst placing the same hand on her chest. She falls down to her knees, closes her eyes and holds her head.}

ANNABEL:  
I just want this nightmare to end. 

{She sees a leg run past.} 

ANNABEL:  
Hey, wait!

{She gets up and chases after the mysterious figure.}

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - CLASSROOM 204 - DAYTIME]

{Tessa turns her head around to spot Sasha and Jade running. She tries to run as quickly as she can towards them.}

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - HALLWAY FLOOR 2 - DAYTIME]

TESSA:  
(Panting) Sasha? Jade? (Frantic) What’s going on?! Why has everybody stopped moving all of a sudden?!

SASHA:  
Tessa, right?

TESSA:  
What?!

SASHA:  
.....Do you have a star on you? 

TESSA:  
Uh...What....? What kind of question is that?!

SASHA:  
Just calm down and answer the question.

TESSA:  
Well.... I do have a blue star. Why?

JADE:  
(Gasps) Do you have it on you?

TESSA:  
Uhh... lets see....

{She looks in her backpack to see the glowing blue star.} 

TESSA:  
(Quietly) How did that get there?

JADE:  
Well?

TESSA:  
Yes!

SASHA:  
Great! You need to come with us.

TESSA:  
Wait! I need to find my sisters first.

SASHA:  
We’ll find them on the way… Let's go! 

{Sasha and Jade start running.}

TESSA:  
Ok. 

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - HALLWAY FLOOR 1 - DAYTIME]

{Tessa runs with the two girls. They bump into Jasmine, who is nearly at the exit of the school.}

SASHA:  
Jasmine!

{Jasmine turns her head in response.}

SASHA:  
We found the blue star wielder! 

JADE:  
(In the background) Oh, after all these years....

JASMINE:  
Tessa…

TESSA:  
How do you know my name?

JASMINE:  
Well your sister, Annabel told me-

TESSA:  
Annabel! I have to find her... 

{She rushes desperately to find her eldest sister. She spots Annabel running in the other direction. Without hesitation, she chases after her.}

SASHA:  
Wait!

{Tessa has already disappeared.}

JASMINE:  
Leave her! We have to go! 

{She runs off.}

SASHA:  
But why?

JASMINE:  
We have to protect the school!

{Sasha gives a groan.}

SASHA:  
Alright. Coming Jade?

{Jade nods before catching up with Sasha and Jasmine.}

[Scene 3]

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - HALLWAY FLOOR 2 - ROOM 1 - DAYTIME]

{Tessa ran to Annabel.}

TESSA:  
Annabel!

{Annabel turns her head.}

ANNABEL:  
Tessa!

{She hugs her tightly.}

ANNABEL:  
Oh, you’re alive! I nearly had a heart attack.

TESSA:  
(Heavily breathing) I’m terrified, Annabel.

ANNABEL:  
It’s ok, it's ok.

{She lets go of Tessa and grabs her phone from her backpack.}

ANNABEL:  
I’m gonna phone, Marsha.

TESSA:  
And then we gotta get out of this school... and seek help.

ANNABEL:  
Right.

{Looks up Marsha’s name on her touch screen phone and presses the call button. The phone rings.}

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - HALLWAY FLOOR 2 - ROOM 2 - DESCRIPTION]

{Marsha appears to be running with Gracia, however, the phone starts ringing, so she stops running.}

MARSHA:  
Hold on a sec!

GRACIA:  
But-

MARSHA:  
Shhh…

{She taps the green phone button.}

MARSHA:  
Yes, Annabel?

ANNABEL (ON THE PHONE):  
Marsha?! Where are you? We’re trying to look for you!

MARSHA:  
I’m nearly at the exit of the school. Meet me there ok?

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - HALLWAY FLOOR 2 - ROOM 1 - DAYTIME]

ANNABEL:  
Right! Bye.

{She presses the red button on the phone.}

ANNABEL:  
Marsha said she’s nearly at the exit.

TESSA:  
Great! Sasha and the others are waiting for me outside. Maybe they might know something that we don't, so let's go.

{Annabel and Tessa start heading towards the exit of the class.}

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - ENTRANCE - DAYTIME]

{Marsha and Gracia are already outside the school. The windy weather was intense.}

MARSHA:  
Hold on! Grace, I still don’t understand what’s going on!

{Gracia looks up into the sky and spots a futuristic black helicopter flying in the distance.}

GRACIA:  
(Quietly) No….

MARSHA:  
Please…

{Marsha grabs Gracia's shoulders, forcing her to turn around.}

MARSHA:  
You have to tell me.

{Gracia takes off Marsha’s hands off her shoulders and takes out a purple glowing star.}

GRACIA:  
La Estrella.

MARSHA:  
Pardon?

{Marsha is then surprised at how stunning the glowing purple star is.}

GRACIA:  
This will protect you, like shield.

MARSHA:  
The magical star! Of course!

{Takes out the pink glowing star.}

MARSHA:  
So how would this wor-

{Gracia puts her finger on the side of her head.}

GRACIA:  
Just use this. Your head.

MARSHA:  
.....Oh! I get it!

GRACIA:  
Eeeh- Doesn’t last long though, so be careful.

MARSHA:  
I see…

GRACIA:  
Follow me.

{She runs and Marsha follows.}

{Annabel and Tessa then come rushing outside but Marsha is nowhere to be seen.}

ANNABEL:  
Where is she? She told me that she would be here!

TESSA:  
Annabel? 

ANNABEL:  
What?

TESSA:  
I think the stars might be causing the world to freeze over somehow.

{Annabel’s eyes widen in shock as she realizes that Tessa may be right in that statement.}

TESSA:  
Either that or this is all just a bad dream I’m havin-

ANNABEL:  
No! Don’t you see? This is real! This is our reality now.... and we need to find out why.

TESSA:  
........ I don’t know about this …

ANNABEL:  
We have to find out the truth, Tess. It's been so long, since the last time I've used this.... 

{She takes out the red star out of her pocket and holds onto it.}

ANNABEL:  
I'm not going to back down now.

{She runs to the middle of the road.}

TESSA:  
Annabel! Wait!

{She chases after her sister.}

[STREETS OF WINDGATE - MIDDLE OF THE ROAD - DAYTIME]

{They both start running in the middle of the road for a while until Tessa sees Sasha and Jade.}

TESSA:  
Sasha! Jade!

{Sasha and Jade turn their heads.}

SASHA:  
Tessa! I knew you would come back!

{Annabel pants for a bit before looking up at Sasha.}

ANNABEL:  
(Breathy) Hey…. Have you…seen… Jasmine?

SASHA:  
She’s right there.

{She shows with her hand. Jasmine appears to be standing in the distance as if she was waiting for something. Annabel widens her eyes and turns her head slowly as something is zooming in the background.}

GRACIA:  
(From a distance) Mire hacia fuera! (Translation: Watch out!)

MARSHA:  
(From a distance) Annabel! Behind you!

{Annabel turns around to see a huge, black helicopter behind her.}


End file.
